


英雄们的假日

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	英雄们的假日

~~ 猛兽们的午后 ~~

这是一匹非常漂亮的成年阿马罗。

它体格适中，翅膀结实有力，腿部肌肉也十分匀称。全身乌黑光亮的羽毛不含一丝杂色，足以证明受到了精心的照料。最引人注目的还是它那双炯炯有神的漆黑眼睛，充满着活泼智慧的光芒，只看一眼就叫人心生喜爱。

阿尔博特忍不住发自内心称赞道：

“真是匹出色的阿马罗。“

听到他的评价，光有些得意地翘起了嘴角。而正享受着主人抚摸的阿马罗也回应着发出了欣喜的鸣叫声。

阿尔博特之前并不知道悬挂公馆的背后竟藏着一间小小的厩舍。尽管任何墙壁都无法成为他的阻碍，但阿尔博特早已不会积极地去探索任何未知的角落，尤其是独自一人的时候。今天之所以会来到这里，也是因为受到了光的邀请。

昨晚光回来时已是深夜，打开房门时的他显得既疲倦又兴奋，而这两种表情在看到阿尔博特的瞬间又通通被融化成了一个安心的微笑。不过他看起来确实累坏了，盔甲与大剑被随意扔向地板，英雄大人则径直瘫倒在了床上。随后他扭头看向窗边的阿尔博特，没头没脑地说道：

“明天有东西想给你看。”

说完这句话光就闭上了眼睛，他睡得又快又沉，好像并不需要等待回答，又或是他有足够自信能从阿尔博特那里得到想要的答案。对此阿尔博特只能无奈地耸耸肩，这段时日的相处已经让他习惯了对方出其不意的要求或是提问。无论阿尔博特是沉默还是惊讶，光总是能极为自然地应对，他的眼眸中总有愉快的光芒在闪烁，仿佛阿尔博特的任何反应都是他想要的结果。

而此刻，这位艾欧泽亚的英雄毫无防备地在阿尔博特面前陷入沉睡。月光恰到好处地穿过窗户，静静落在那张安稳的睡脸上。某种隐秘的喜悦如这月光般洒满阿尔博特的心，就好像最为桀骜不驯的猛禽唯独愿意停留在他的肩上。

第二天，艾欧泽亚的大英雄一大清早就忙个不停。今天的他没有穿戴盔甲，反倒换上了工匠们爱用的围裙。待他从自己神奇的背包里掏出蒸馏器与一众厨具之后，英雄便在悬挂公馆的灶台旁开始了辛勤的劳作。

阿尔博特至始至终都站在一旁观察，他看着光熟练地磕开恐冠鸟蛋，将蛋黄与调料均匀搅拌后放在一旁，随后又刀工麻利地迅速将卷叶芹与卷心菜切好……这些极具生活气息的举动让阿尔博特感觉十分新鲜有趣。他将这一切都看在眼里，包括一些本人都不曾注意的微小细节，比如些许蛋液还残留在光的手指上，并渐渐干结成一小块透明的薄膜，又在他掏出蔬菜时剥落，被热风吹飞到了空中，旋转着向窗边飞去；比如这突如其来的烹饪让屋子的温度比平时要高上了许多，今天的光没有盔甲所遮裹，可以看到细密的汗珠在他的脖间、敞开的领口处氤氲，连空气也因此变得温暖潮湿了起来……幽灵不会闻到味道，无法感觉温度，自然也不会觉得饥饿，阿尔博特却觉得自己现在饿得厉害。

尽管光在切菜的时候曾向他夸耀自己的手艺曾得到过女王陛下的盛赞，但阿尔博特还是能够断言现在他并不是在烹饪菜肴。他没有观察很久就得出了结论，毕竟蔬菜颗粒的大小与调制的手法是最好的证明。不出所料，最后大功告成的是满满一盆蔬菜丸子——这东西是阿马罗最爱的饲料。

而光无论如何都想让阿尔博特看一看的“宝物”，正是藏在悬挂公馆厩舍的这匹阿马罗。现今的诺弗兰特资源匮乏，不论是水晶都还是其他的村落城市，用于乘骑的阿马罗都是珍贵的公有财产。虽可以租赁借用，但若想要私人购买则需满足极为苛刻的条件。特别大多数情况下他们只愿出售给本地人，对于来自异界的英雄来说无疑是难以克服的阻碍。但英雄不会轻易放弃，据光所说，他在鼹灵集市遇到了一位古怪的老人，他说只要光能够达成他所提出试炼，便愿意将自己的阿马罗相送。且不谈他所说的“十六重之道”究竟是怎样的试炼，总而言之，英雄终于在昨天达成了目标，如愿以偿获得了梦寐以求的阿马罗角笛。

这确实是一匹出色的阿马罗，各种意义上都无可挑剔，配得上英雄为之付出的辛劳，对此阿尔博特可以做出保证。而阿马罗似乎也非常中意自己的新主人，不一会儿就吃光了他带来的慰问品，这会儿正亲昵地蹭向光，舔食着他手上剩余的丸子残渣。

似乎是被这动作搞得有些发痒，光扭头向阿尔博特，笑着说道：

“之前虽然也骑过阿马罗，没想到居然会这么粘人。”

“那是自然，”阿尔博特的回答简洁明了，“即便是野生的阿马罗也很少会攻击人类。它们天性就喜欢亲近人，作为骑兽也比陆行鸟要更容易驯服。”

“野生陆行鸟确实要凶猛多了，尤其是红色的那种，”光颇有感触地点头赞同，又继续发问，“不过发怒的阿马罗应该也挺不好对付？不知道你见过没有，就是中庸工艺馆的那个贝斯里克，他脸上的疤据说就是被发情期的阿马罗抓的。”

这问题让阿尔博特感到了些许困惑，他沉思道：

“阿马罗如果训练得当确实也能够参与战斗，不过……不应该啊。至少不应当会伤到照顾它的人类……虽然也有可能我没见过的特例。你说的那个贝斯里克是个怎么样的家伙？”

听完光的简单描述，阿尔博特毫不留情地断言：

“那个驯养员搞错了最基本的一点。这和阿马罗的发情期没什么关系，他那种对阿马罗充满热情的性格，与过度溺爱的态度，才是他受伤的根源。如果我没有猜错的话，那匹阿马罗应该是爱上他了。而阿马罗又是对感情非常忠贞的动物，估计是看不惯驯养员对其他阿马罗也这么亲热，出于妒嫉才伤了他吧。”

见光一脸诧异的神情，为了让他放心，阿尔博特不由地补充说道：

“不过这么一来，估计整个圣林牧场的阿马罗都知道那位驯 养员 是个感情不专一的家伙，应该不会再有类似的事情发生了。”

毕竟阿马罗可是很聪明的，阿尔博特心想。你若仅仅把它当作坐骑，它也只会把你当作主人看待；若是你对它寄予信赖，它便会成为你忠实的伙伴；只要不过度地亲近，很少会有阿马罗会对搭档萌生错误的感情。哪怕错误已经发生，它们也不会偏执于无果的思慕，这一点上阿马罗可比许多人类要看得通透。

“ 那我也要小心保持距离了，”光笑着抚摸身前阿马罗，带着几丝玩笑的意味说道，“可不能让你爱上我啊。”

阿尔博特比任何人都明白这当然只是一句玩笑。眼前的这位英雄比任何人都要擅长保持安全的距离。他在自身周围竖起一圈透明的墙壁，礼貌地将自己从形形色色的爱意中隔离出去。这个人明明从未离开过人群，却又孤独得刺眼。阿尔博特已经见惯了他偶然流露的真实，也只有他品尝过那坚硬果壳下隐藏的滋味。

外面有些阴沉的天空终于在此刻放晴，阳光不合时宜地照射了进来，唐突地为英雄的侧影镂上薄薄的一层金色。无论何时，日光总是平等地照向万物，不偏不倚地落在每个人的身上。

“不过，我知道个更简单的办法。”

阿尔博特突然开口说道，他的声音先于思考蹦出，而身体又更早一步做出了行动。阿尔博特自己也不明白理由，只是此时此刻，他就想要这么做，并且觉得自己必须这么做。好比太阳注定要升起，雨水就应当落向大地，接近的星辰必定会被彼此吸引，无比自然，却又合情合理。

他从背后抱住了光。幽灵不需要进食，百年的流浪也早已让他将味觉遗忘，但阿尔博特仍然从光的脖颈上尝到了甜的滋味。他们紧贴在一起，衣服在幽灵的面前如同虚物，即使隔着皮肤阿尔博特也能感受到那颗心脏在跳动。温度、气味、声音、触感，已经在他身上死亡很久的东西都在这一刻争先恐后地复活，同时发出欣喜的叹息。阿尔博特听到自己的喘息，混杂着光的声音，听见他喊他的名字，好似在哼一个等待已久的音符。阿尔博特并不存在的心脏回应着这低声的呼唤，发出吵闹的鼓动，就好像有人用锤子在一声声敲打他的胸膛。

阿马罗发出抱怨的鸣叫，虽然它看不到那个从背后抱紧它主人的身影，但敏锐的阿马罗确实察觉到了其他人的气息。它有些气愤地蹭了蹭光的脸庞，可它的舌头还没有舔到主人的脸上，阿尔博特就已经抢先一步将光拉到了自己身边。

“抱歉，这个人是我的。”

阿尔博特笑着看向阿马罗，语气无比坚定。

虽然明白自己这举动实在是幼稚得有点不像样，但是阿尔博特还是这么做了，并且不会觉得后悔。而艾欧泽亚的英雄在他的臂膀中转过身，带着得意的笑容回应了他的拥抱。光极其自然地搂住阿尔博特的脖子，就像他们在公馆中无数次做过的那样。两位英雄贪婪地争夺着对方的舌头，仅是这样就已经让心中的欲望抬起了头。

阿尔博特拢住光的腰，他们配合着彼此的脚步向后退去，嘴唇却依旧留恋地咬着对方、一刻也不肯松开。不知道是单纯的缺氧还是因为别的什么，阿尔博特感觉他们的脚步不稳，仿佛一对蹩脚的舞者搂着对方在原地打转儿。但一切都感觉很美好，温暖平和的空气笼罩这一方小小的天地，这甚至让他想起生前的许多个夜晚。

英雄曾经帮助过许多人，许多村落，许多城市。那一个个夜晚，人们点燃篝火，庆祝危机的离去，赞美英雄的功绩。然后吟游诗人奏响美妙的音乐，人们围着火堆跳起舞来，拥抱着自己的亲人又或是爱人，与他们分享接下来将会被约定的幸福。阿尔博特总是最多收到邀请的那个，可他总是会笑着拒绝。他也曾经拗不过执着的邀请，和一些记不清的面容拥抱在一起。可得到一夜的短暂陪伴后，第二天他终究要继续启程去新的地方。

他曾以为比起与人共舞，他更适合观看旁人的幸福。现在他知道事实并非如此，曾经他远远欣赏的东西，此刻就在他的怀中。而他确信光有着与他相同的心情，他们拥抱着只属于自己的篝火，一同享受着这片刻无人察觉的喜悦。

最终他们在角落的稻草堆一同倒下，他们身下的稻草或许还带着阳光的气息，看起来应该十分柔软，毕竟落在上面时光发出了一声惬意的叹息。或许他们可以就这么懒洋洋地躺上一天，阿尔博特想，什么都不需要做，就这样享受片刻的宁静也已经足够。

不过艾欧泽亚的英雄似乎没有那么容易满足。他行动起来总是更为直接，更加冲动，或许他就是喜欢看到阿尔博特措手不及时惊讶的样子。

阿尔博特看着他翻身压在自己身上，他的手向身下摸去，轻而易举地就握住了阿尔博特已经抬头的分身。他们总能轻易调起对方所有的快感，好像一对被设计好的齿轮，天生就该完美咬合在一起。之前几次的亲密接触已经让他们完全理解了彼此间的联系，他们能够直接干涉对方“肉体”，所以无论是实体还是幽体的衣物都完全无法成为阻隔。也正因如此，有些准备工作也只能光自己来干，毕竟任何体液只要离开了身体，就无法再在阿尔博特的手指上停留。阿尔博特看着光褪去下身的衣物，就这样坐到了他的身上。他一边套弄着阿尔博特的分身，一边舔湿自己的手指，权当这是润滑地伸向后穴，草草几下就粗暴地完成了扩张。然后他跨坐在阿尔博特的腰上，引导着他的前端捅向已经足够湿润的穴口。光骑上阿尔博特的阴茎，借由重力将他完全吃下。在潮水般汹涌的欲望之中，阿尔博特模模糊糊地回想起一些不重要的事情，圣林牧场似乎有人称光为“骑乘技巧高超的冒险者”，这称呼确实名副其实。这么想着，阿尔博特也松开了心中野兽的缰绳，将心中的欲望尽数倾泻向身前的人儿。

如果还是血肉之躯的话，阿尔博特恐怕此刻已经精疲力竭倒头睡去，就像这会已经迷迷糊糊闭上眼的这位英雄一样。

经过刚刚这番情事，此刻小小的马厩里一定充满了他们的气息，但他们挑选了一个好地点、好位置，这被人遗忘的厩舍根本不会有人到来，没有人会打扰他们的休憩。而他们躺下的这个位置，虽然不会被阳光直射，却又能感受到阳光的温暖，用来午睡最是适合不过。

可怜的阿马罗已经不再理睬角落的主人，自顾自地啃着马槽里的嫩叶。

此刻此处就只剩他们彼此，阿尔博特虽然感觉不到疲倦，但仍然在一片温暖中眯起了眼睛。

英雄们短暂的假日，还没有结束。


End file.
